Superphlua and Lily Nightshade Rock the Great Hall
by Oregon Trail
Summary: Lily Nightshade and Superphlua Potter-Malfoy join a band for the Hogwarts Musical competion. When Adam of Maroon 5 and Chester of Linkin Park bring a few of their friends, the girl are bound to win over Malicia, right? RIGHT?
1. Lily and Superphlua meet

It was a dark gloomy day when Lily Nightshade woke up. Her perpetually kohl-rimmed eyes peered out into the rain and she smiled. Today was her first day at Hogwarts!

Lily was a transfer student from the American Wizardry School known as ThunderboltznLightning that was based out of Seattle, Washington. Lily had been the best witch in her class and had won a full scholarship for a year at Hogwarts! Being from Seattle, Lily was used to the rain, and some might say she even loved the rain so much so why doesn't she marry it?! As she donned her black vinyl robe here in room above the Leaky Cauldron, she remembered her boyfriend back home. He was a famous rock star by the name of Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day [that was his full name that people had to address him by. You might have heard of him, he's got like a couple hit songs and did some music videos. Anyway, Lily had been going out with Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day for like three years already. Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day wasn't a wizard, though he did some pretty amazing magic with his guitar. Lily was going to miss Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day, but he had promised to come rock Hogwarts if his band was in the area.

Lily tried to tame her bed-head to the perfect amount of tousseled-eness, and she made sure the shock of bright blue was in her bangs was combed down so it hid one eye.  
She started feeling a little nervous as she sat down to breakfast. She noticed another girl sitting at the table across from her, looking just as nervous...


	2. Lily and Superphlua go to school

"I think she wants to shank me." Superphlua Jordan-Johnson thought as she looked at the girl with blue bangs. Superphlua had always been a nervous girl, and her first impressions of people were almost always wrong. She had been at Hogwarts for only a week and she didn't know if she would be able to handle the entire year here. Hogwarts was never Superphlua's first choice. She didn't even really like magic since she was quite bad at it. Her parents, being two gay men who were also wizards, had insisted that she attend Hogwarts like they did when they were boys. They had such fond memories of the school where they had met and fell in love with each other. They wanted their adopted daughter to have just as much fun as they did. But so far she was off to a bad start.

Superphlua's dads were named Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy-Potter. They nicknamed their daughter Superphlua Jordan-Johnson so that she wouldn't be scrutinized when she came to Hogwarts. They had been sorta famous in their hey-day. Harry had defeated the dark lord back in the day. Draco had been the perpetual foil to Harry's heroic adventures. But after the spell that Voldemort had cast upon some of the people was broken, Draco realized the true way. So the two fell in love and settled down to raise a family. They didn't want Superphlua to only be associated with her two dads, so they did some sort of gay make-over spell on her so she wouldn't be recognized. Lily Nightshade looked over at Superphlua again. Lily was feeling a little forlorn and was really starting to miss her boyfriend Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day and her bff Pop Sensation Avril Lavigne. She got up and sat next to Superphlua.

"Hi, I'm Lily Nightshade," she said, holding out her hand to Superphlua.

"Oh my God! You scared me!!" Superphlua screamed. Everyone in the commons room turned their head towards the commotion and Superphlua blushed deep red. "I'm sorry about that, I get scared easily. My name is Superphlua. It's nice to meet you Lily Nightshade."

Lily didn't know what to think of Superphlua. She had a weird name and she constantly looked like a deer in headlights. But she seemed nice enough. Maybe they could hang out, Lily doubted that Superphlua had any friends since she was a new student.

"What classes are you in?" Lily asked. "I'm in Professor Weasley's class. He teaches Dark Arts."

Superphlua decided not to share with Lily that she had a gigantic crush on Professor Ronald Weasley. At least not yet.

"I have him too; I just transferred into his class though. I have him next period," said Lily.

"Me too. Maybe we could walk to class together." And so they did after lunch break was over.

On their way to class, Lily asked Superphlua what house she'd been sorted into. "Gryffindor" she said. "What about you?"

"I dunno, they haven't sorted me yet! I hope I get into Slytherin! I heard that's where all the cool kids are!" Lily squealed.

There was a super special sorting ceremony for Lily that evening. She got sorted into Gryffindor, much to the delight of Superphlua. "You can be my BFF at Hogwarts," Lily said, "and maybe one day you can meet my other BFF Teen pop sensation Avril Lavigne"

"No way! Avril Lavigne is your BFF?" Superphlua asked.

"Hells yes, she's my BFF. I've only known her since before things got 'Complicated'," answered Lily. "She's sooo cool. She showed me how to do my hair and make-up. That's how I got Billy Joe Armstrong of Green Day to fall for me"

Superphlua was amazed, she didn't know anyone as cool as Lily existed, and it seemed as though she wanted to be Superphlua's friend! Maybe this year at Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as she had predicted. And maybe, just maybe she would gather up enough courage to tell Professor Weasley how she felt about him. Yes, this would indeed be an interesting year.


	3. Lily and Superphlua join a band

Lily Nightshade totally knew that she should give Superphlua a totally awesome makeover! She conjured stuff with her magic 'cause that's totally how witches do it when they're at Hogwarts and witches so totally care about make-up.

Lily took Superphlua into their common room and put some My Chemical Romance on the CD player.

"Don't tell Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day this, but I TOTALLY have a crush on Gerard from MyChem. He is so HAWT and Punk RAWK"

Superphlua said "Wow, a CD player shouldn't even work at Hogwarts, nor should you be so into muggle bands since you're a witch and even living in Seattle, Washington, birthplace of the Grunge scene in the 1990s, you should probably be so totally engrossed in the stuff that Witches are into. No worries though, its fan fiction, so anything can happen, really"

Lily Nightshade just laughed. "I know, right?"

She put Superphlua in front of the ornate, gilded floor-length mirror, and said "So, who do you want to look like today? I'll let you pick your hair, make-up, clothes, and interests!"

"Hmmmm... I think I would like short black hair and I want it to look sort of choppy. And Then I want smoky eye shadow, and red lipstick. I want to look cool, and I want to play the guitar in a band called Thee Bit Exxxcessives."

Superphlua got a far away look in her eyes as if she were imagining this fantasy future. "It would be delightful. I would meet Adam Levine, and Chester Bennington from Linkin Park, and we would have a massive 0rgy."

Luckily Lily Nightshade was powerful enough so that she could cast THAT EXACT SPELL. The only thing she could not cast a spell to do was to create a band! But she could of course create the instruments. She conjured up a flugelhorn, an electric guitar, drum kit, bass guitar, a keytar, and upright bass guitar, a trumpet, a violin, a microphone, a sousaphone, a xylophone, a slide whistle, a tambourine, and a triangle. With a last bit of magic she was able to conjure up some maracas also.

"So, Superphlua, what instrument do you want to play?"

Lily was feeling a little uneasy because as much as she loved music, she did not have on ounce of musical inclination in her bones.

Maybe Superphlua was a musical prodigy, and could teach her, Lily hoped.


	4. Lily and Superphlua recruit members

Luckily for Lily, Superphlua was indeed a musical prodigy. She just didn't know it yet. Superphlua took her pick of instruments.

"The guitar!" she decided.

She hung the guitar over her shoulder, after casting a spell to change the guitar straps black with little pink skulls on them. Just the thing a rocker would have on them. She strummed the guitar strings hesitantly at first, and then faster and faster. Soon she was playing paranoid by Thee Black Sabbath Band. Superphlua had just stumbled onto her calling...also, since Lily had cast that exact spell, Chester Bennington and Adam Levine had been watching the entire scene.

As noted in a previous fan fiction, Chester Bennington was also a wizard. So he knew exactly where he was. Adam Levine had seen the documentaries about Hogwarts so he knew where he was too. They both applauded loudly after Superphlua's awesome solo.

Chester exclaimed "Oh man! We should totally start a band together guys!" "Yeah we should!" said Lily. "One thing though. Can you teach me an instrument?" she asked Superphlua shyly.

"You mean you don't know how???" Superphlua asked incredulously. "You're like the muggle music queen!"

"I know, I know, I'm just not very good. I've tried!"

Chester, Adam, and Superphlua just laughed. "Of COURSE we'll teach you!" they said.

Then all four of them jumped up in the air and high fived each other.

When all their hands touched, a magical blue glow seemed to emanate from all of them. All the sudden, Lily's hands were itching for some drumsticks. She grabbed the pair she had conjured up and sat down behind the kit and jammed out the most awesome drum solo eva!

She looked down at her glowing blue hands, amazed.

"Superphlua, you've got some sort of weird power..." Lily muttered.

"So it worked? My spell worked? I've never had a spell work for me before!!" Superphlua was super excited, and she couldn't hide it. Adam and Chester were captivated by her. Superphlua was totally oblivious to this fact because she only had eyes for Professor Weasley. Oh Ronald Weasley with his lovely red hair and his awesome freckles that she stared at all through class. sigh

"Lily, what am I going to do about Professor Weasley? Do you think I should tell him that I'm in love with him?" Superphlua asked, not noticing the crushed looks on Adam Levine's and Chester Bennington's faces.

"Hmmm... that's a tough one to answer. Maybe you should tell him in a song."

As if by magic a poster floated down on them from the ceiling. 'Hogwarts Musical!' the poster said. It was a show being put on by the drama club, anyone could enter, but it had to be a musical performance. And it started in one week.

"We've got our work cut out for us." Lily said.

"Yeah, and that was a really weird coincidence that poster fell down at that exact moment!" Adam said. "Also, my band is totally on a break, so I'm sure I'll be able to stay here and spend my time working on this. By the way, is there a contest for this Hogwarts Musical? Because I'm sensing we're going to be the underdogs with some competition and we're totally going to need to prove ourselves to our dissenters."

"Well I'm glad you asked, Adam," said Superphlua. "In small print at the bottom of the floating flyer, it mentions that the audience can vote for their favorite musical act, and the winner's act will be featured on the latest installment of "Now That's What I Call Hogwarts volume 12!" "Wow, we can get on a Hogwarts cd? I am so totally more impressed than I am with being a multi-platinum selling band in the muggle world! Score!"

'This is really going to impress Professor Weasley!" Superphlua said.

The two girls hugged. "This is going to be the best ever!" said Lily. "Except I hope that Malicia Gherkin and her cronies don't enter!"

"Who is Malicia Gherkin?" asked Chester Bennington.

"Malicia Gherkin is the most obnoxiously bossy, offensive bully in all of Hogwarts. She's Draco Malfoy's brother's cousin's daughter's little sister, and she's such a horrible person. Nobody likes her, except for her two cronies. Whose names totally escape me at the moment." answered Lily.

"She keeps spitting spit balls at me in Professor Snape's class. And no, not Thee Professor Snape. This is the late professor Snapes long lost twin brother. Boris Snape." said Superphlua.

"Do you need me to call Mike Shinoda? He can totally throw down on that w3nch." Chester was totally awesome, Superphlua thought. "It's okay Chester, I'm sure I▓ll be fine." she answered.

"Well you said Draco Malfoy is your dad, right Superphlua?" Lily asked. "Can't you get her to leave you alone in Boris Snape's class?"

"Nah, when he married Harry Potter, most of the Malfoy family turned against him. So that's why she's so against me now.

"Oh well, we'll pay her no mind then."


	5. Lily and Superphlua get an idea

So they did magic-like stuff in their classes, but most importantly they met every day in the newly formed band practice room that was created just for this event.

Ms. Granger-Weasley was now the headmaster, and she thought this musical was a bit silly and that the students of the school should work on their real classes. But her now ex-husband Ronald Weasley had been the one to talk her into allowing it. So she had allowed use of band room practice.

So when Superphlua, Lily, Chester, and Adam went to practice for the first time, Lily had found out even more info about the contest.

"So it looks like the drama club has written the play part, but they need us musicians to pick a scene at random to write the song for it. So who wants to draw it out of this hat!"

"Ooh, ooh! Me!" Said Adam.

Adam reached his hand in and drew a slip of paper with a scene on it...

"wait!" said Chester. " I wanna pick one out too." Chester reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cuz I'l miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Is that what the slip says?" asked Superphlua.

Chester said "No, I was just singing that in the shower this morning and it got stuck in my head. The slip says something that totally doesn't make any sense to me. 'The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain.'"

"What exactly are we supposed to do with that information?" asked Lily.

"I don't know but it sure sounds sexy." answered Adam.

"Oh, Adam. Why do must you always tell us how sexy everything is?" asked Superphlua.

"Yeah, it's really getting old man." Chester agreed. "Alright! Sorry! dayam."

Adam was used to being sexy, but not used to being annoying. It was time to change the subject, he decided.

"Oh Adam, you're such a crack-up!" said Chester. "Anyway, where was I"

"'The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain.'" said Lily. "What an intriguing topic. From what I understand, these titles are the names of the scenes. We can illustrate it with our awesome metal sounds!"

"Well it does sound kinda sexy and romantic too. Maybe it's the falling in love scene for Hogwarts Musical?" Adam said.

Superphlua chimed in. "Guys, I've got an idea! We can write a ballad, and then also write music for a metal version! That way they can't fault us for writing an out of context song! Plus we'll so totally have time to write music and lyrics for two songs in between our Hogwarts studies!"

They all jumped up and did that high-five thing again. "This blue glowy hand thing is gonna look so cool when I go to a rave back in Seattle!" said Lily, waving her hand around like a glow stick.

So they wrote two totally awesome versions of a song called "The Rain in Spain" and once they had practiced it for like 2 hours they knew it was PERFECT!

They needed more band members though, to make the sound more full, so Adam and Chester were busy calling all their friends to find some more cameo appearances.  
Lily and Superphlua decided they needed costumes for their performances.

"I've got an idea..."


	6. Lily and Superphlua get makeovers

Lily picked up her cell phone, and a couple moments later came the sharp crack of someone apparating into the room even though that's totally not allowed on Hogwarts ground.

"Hey Sexy mamas!!!!" came a voice from behind them.

Lily's friend from Seattle, Myke was a totally cool non-coformist from Los Angeles, who was also a clothing designer.

"I can never get used to that trip," he said.

"Myke!!" Lily exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again you have no idea!!"

Lily liked Myke because he didn't coform to society. He was a rebel, Dottie, a loner, just like she was. Except for she wasn't alone ever. Especially now that she had Superphlua.

"This is my friend Superphlua, and this is Chester and this is Adam." said Lily introducing everyone.

"Listen Myke. I called you over here cuz, we totally need new duds. These just aren't working for us, especially cuz we're going to become famous rock stars off of this Hogwarts Musical thingy. Can you help us?

"Of course I can, sexy mamas! What look are you going for? Fabulous? Fun? FREAKY?!" he cackled.

"How about punk?" Superphlua asked.

"Yeah, punx awesome! I heart safety pins and mohawks, and leather jackets and patches!" said Lily, as she did an air drum solo. "Heart them, heart them, and heart them!!!! With one thousand exclamation points I heart them!!"

So Myke totally gave them punk rawk make-overs. Superphlua had purple hair, and her ripped plaid skirt appeared to be held together only by safety pins. Lily had on some knee high monster boots and some long Dickies boy shirts and a wife-beater that said "So Totally Punk Rock" in spray paint writing.

Adam and Chester each had faux hawks and awesome suspenders [though Superphlua called them "braces" that hung down.

They all looked super cool. They were the envy of all of Hogwarts. Even Malicia asked Superphlua where she'd gotten her clothes.


	7. Lily and Superphlua get ready to rock

Finally. The day before the musical arrived. Despite knowing that they were awesome they were all still nervous!

"Do you know who Chester and Adam called for the cameos?" Lily asked that night as the girls brushed their hair 100 times each and got ready for bed.

"No, they wouldn't tell me. They said that it was a surprise." answered Superphlua. "I wonder who it could be. I'm so nervous. I hope I don't embarrass us tomorrow with the song I wrote to tell Professor Weasley that I love him!"

Superphlua wondered if Professor Weasley even knew who she was. He never really paid attention to her in class, except if she raised her hand to answer a question. sigh He was so dreamy.

"Uh, earth to Superphlua!" said Lily loudly. "Snap out of it you tard!"

"Hehe, sorry. I just love him." And Superphlua slept that night with Weasley on her mind.

The next day was the big day! The four of them gathered backstage in the great hall, which had been transformed into a theater setting. They could hear the students of Hogwarts filtering in to take their seats.

"Where are your friends?" Lily asked Adam.

At that moment, Superphlua noticed Gerard from my Chemical Romance, Benji and Joel madden from Good Charlotte, Davy Havoc from AFI, the chick from Paramour, and Pete Wentz from Falloutboy all standing next to the curtain.

Superphlua was speechless! She nudged Lily and gestured to them.

"OMG! It's Gerard from my Chemical Romance, Benji and Joel madden from Good Charlotte, Davy havoc from AFI, the chick from Paramour, and Pete Wentz from Falloutboy all standing next to the curtain!" whispered Lily to Superphlua.

"Oh, let me introduce you to our friends," said Chester. "This is Gerard from my Chemical Romance, Benji and Joel madden from Good Charlotte, Davy havoc from AFI, the chick from Paramour, and Pete Wentz from Falloutboy."

"Wow!! Oh Wow!! It's awesome to meet you Gerard from my Chemical Romance, Benji and Joel Madden from Good Charlotte, Davy Havoc from AFI, the chick from Paramour, and Pete Wentz from Falloutboy!! I'm a huge fan!!!" Superphlua said enthusiastically.

"I think we're coming up next guys. Do you remember the songs?" Lily asked the gang.

Chester had faxed the lyrics and music to the whole cameo gang earlier that week, so they were more than prepared.


	8. Lily and Superphlua rock the Great Hall

The stage director called them forth, "I call you forth!!" He said. The current act on the stage finished their set, and the curtains went down. "It is time to prepare."

"Why does he keep yelling like that?" asked Adam Levine of Maroon5. "It's really getting annoying".

Everyone got their gear and started setting up for their set.

First up was the song for The Rain in Spain Stays Mainly in the Plain. And after that, Superphlua would surprise Professor Weasley with the song she wrote just for him.

"I can't wait!" she thought.

The band stepped up on the stage, and the random celebrities made two groups on either side of the stage. Adam was at the mic. "How ya' doin' Hogwarts??" The crowd cheered.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

Another cheer! Lily smiled. She cast a dry rain spell before she counted off "1,2,3,4!"

The band started playing perfectly in unison as the illusion of rain filled the room.

Adam softly sang "You said you didn't need her. You told her good-bye..."

Chester echoed "goodbye"

"You sacrificed a good love, To satisfy your pride. Now you wished that you should have her"

Adam looked at Chester and they both sang the line "have her"

"And you feel like such a fool, you let her walk away. Now it just don't feel the same"

The two groups on the side started softly chanting "Gotta blame it on something" until they reached the crescendo.

the entire band started singing, and the guests were clapping and moving "Blame it on the rain that was fallin' fallin', Blame it on the stars that did shine at night, Whatever you do don't put the blame on you, Blame it on the rain yeah yeah You can blame it on the rain..."

_** Should've told her you were sorry (sorry) huh Could have said you were wrong But no you couldn't do that.  
You had to prove you were strong ooh If you hadn't been so blinded (blinded)  
She might still be there with you You want her back again But she just don't feel the same Gotta blame it on something Gotta blame it on something Gotta blame it on something Blame it on the rain that was fallin', fallin'  
Blame it on the stars that did shine at night Whatever you do don't put the blame on you Blame it on the rain yeah yeah You can blame it on the rain Cos the rain don't mind And the rain don't care You got to blame it on something Blame it on the rain, that was fallin' fallin'  
Blame it on the stars, that did shine at night Whatever you do don't put the blame on you Blame it on the rain yeah, yeah You can blame it on the rain**_

The band went into overdrive as the punk part of the song kicked in.  
**_  
(Blame it on the rain yeah, yeah) x 3 You can blame it on the rain, blame it on the rain,  
Blame it on the rain baby (Blame it on the rain yeah yeah)  
Blame it on the stars that did shine that night (Blame it on the rain yeah yeah)  
Blame it, blame it on the rain woo I'm walking I'm walking Walking in the rain Walking in the rain (Rain, rain)  
(Stars, stars)  
Whatever you do don't put the blame on you (Blame it on the rain)  
yeah yeah (Blame it on the rain)  
that keeps falling, falling (Blame it on the stars)  
that did shine that night Whatever you do don't put the blame on you Blame it on the rain yeah yeah Blame it on the rain (rain, rain)_**

****The band hit the final chords that echoed throughout the great hall. Everyone in the audience was standing and shouting and clapping. The band took a bow. The energy had almost been like a church revival, and now they felt drained.

However, there was still one thing that Superphlua needed to do before she left the stage...


End file.
